


Desire

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Just some Sam PWP!





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So I just read Last On Earth by @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid. Amazing! And that somehow sparked this PWP. I don’t know, it just happened. But I am so damn grateful! Technically my first smut. So, as @winsister91 would say, put on your smut glasses!

Sam stood in the door to the room, watching as Y/N climbed into bed. She had lifts under the legs, making the bed sit higher. She said it made her feel smaller, which she loved. Sam loved watching her climb into bed, one knee up, her ass in the air as she crawled forward on hands and knees before settling down. She didn’t realize what it did to him, seeing her like that. She didn’t realize her actions were appealing and the way she moved was beyond sexy. To her, she was just crawling into bed. To Sam, it was a test of his resolve.

Y/N turned to see Sam standing a few feet from the bed, his eyes narrowed hungrily in her direction, his chest heaving visibly with every fast and deep breath he took.

“Sam, are you ok?” She inquired, her brow creased with worry. Her soft voice calling his name crawled into his ears and vibrated through his being. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he grappled with maintaining control. He wanted her, with everything he had. “Sam?” she whispered more softly.

He rushed to her as she sat up on the bed, one leg dangling down the side, and grasped her face in his hands as he crashed his lips to her hard. Her hand came up to grab his where he held her before sliding up his arm as she relaxed under his touch. As she softened, kissing him back, his lips began to move more passionately, consuming and conveying the whirlwind of emotions within him. She moaned softly as he pulled back to look into her eyes, still holding her face in his hands.

“Sam.” She whispered, not a question, not a plea. More of a reaffirmation of his presence, his familiar touch. Sam kissed her once more, one hand sliding into the hair at the back of her neck, the other around her lower back, pulling her into him. Her back arched as she allowed him to move and mold her, his kiss growing more urgent and needy with each passing moment. Her hands slid from his biceps, down his sides, before fisting in the sides of his shirt, pulling him closer. His fingers found their way under the back of her shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin against his fingertips, causing him to moan into the kiss. She pulled back from him with a smirk, looking up at him through her lashes as she slowly peeled the shirt from her body. Sam allowed his eyes to hungrily consume her revealed flesh before growling low and diving in for another kiss. As he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, she sighed softly, her hands pulling at his shirt in irritation. He smirked as he removed his shirts, revealing his toned torso to her. She allowed her hands to run over his body slowly, her eyes following their trail, as she took the time to admire him and every hard line, scar, and curve. Sam closed his eyes, his head falling back as he relished the feeling of her touch on his skin. She leaned forward, placing a small kiss over his heart, before looking up at him once more.

“I love you, Y/N.” Sam’s tone leaving no room for misunderstanding. He was firm, resolute, his eyes patiently searching hers and waiting so that she knew he meant it.

“I love you too, Sam. Always have.” She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him back in for another heated kiss.  He carefully undid her bra, slowly pulling it from her body to reveal her bare chest to him. His eyes stared as he ran a hand down her chest, between her breasts, and slowly pushed her back onto the bed. She complied, her eyes never leaving him as she lay back. He leaned over her, placing a kiss over her heart as she had done to him. Her breath shuddered at the gesture before his mouth kissed a trail to her hardening nipple. He took his time, biting, licking, sucking, and kissing each breast while massaging the other. He was in no rush. Too much time had been lost between them. He wanted to make up for it as well as savor every second spent with her at this moment.

Sam kissed his way down her torso as her hands ran through his hair. As he reached the waistband of her sleeping shorts, he glanced up at her. His eyes full of love and adoration, patiently waiting for permission. Y/N nodded, biting her lip. As before, he slowly removed her shorts and panties, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he did. She sighed, her head rolling from one side to the other as she absorbed his gentle touch.

Sam kissed up her right leg, his hands massaging the flesh as he went. As he reached her hip, he pulled back, continuing his ministrations up her other leg. He kissed the top of her mound, breathing in her natural scent. He hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her hips and pulling her towards his mouth. He gave a soft kiss to her folds before flattening his tongue and licking a thick line from her entrance to her clit, savoring the taste of her. He moved slowly and methodically as he licked every inch and crevice of her, causing her to moan wantonly. She squirmed beneath him, trying to guide him where she needed him most, but he was determined to taste all of her and let her feel him everywhere. He used his thumbs to spread her open as he dove deep into her entrance with his tongue. She gasped loudly, moaning with every move he made. Sam listened to her sounds, allowing them to guide him as he squeezed every ounce of pleasure he could from her. As her sounds grew quiet, he switched his tactics, sucking her clit into his mouth as he slowly pressed two fingers deep within her, searching for her most sensitive spots. She sighed happily, then nearly jumped as he found that spot within her and worked it with precision. Her squirming causing him to chase after her. He latched onto her clit once more as he felt her cresting. As her orgasm washed over her, Sam removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, fucking into her and tasting every drop of her release. When her shaking subsided, he kissed her mound reverently before working his way up her body and settling between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her, hovering just above her, before she pulled him in for a hard and passionate kiss.

Y/N loved tasting herself mixed with the taste of Sam. It ignited something within her once more, her desire growing and her walls clenched in frustration. He rutted himself against her, wetting himself with her slick and bumping the head against her still sensitive clit. She whined and he smirked as he guided himself to her entrance. He wrapped his arms around her as he slid in, letting out a soft gasp as his pelvis met flush with hers. He gazed in her eyes, waiting for her to adjust to his size and the full feeling of him. Her eyes met his and she smiled softly as she pulled him into a kiss.

Sam slowly slid out, leaving just the tip before pressing back into her with the same languid motion. Y/N gasped at feeling every vein, every shape of him as he slid along her walls. The sensitivity was intense, the fullness nearly overwhelming. She felt a tingling spreading through her body and down her spine with every drag of his cock along her walls.

Y/N clung to his shoulders, attempting to bring him closer still. Sam increased his pace, his thrusts punctuated with more emphasis as he slammed against her cervix. The mixture of slight pain and intense pleasure overwhelmed her and she was lost to the euphoria of the moment. Sam noticed and offered several harder, deeper thrusts until her eyes met his once more, wide with shock and surprise. He bit his lip, holding her gaze, as he shifted his hips and pounded harder, slamming repeatedly into her g-spot.

“O-oh g-god, Sam!” Y/N screamed, holding him to her as tightly as possible, her legs wrapping around his waist, allowing him to glide deeper still. Within moments, she was coming hard, screaming incoherently until her throat was raw. Sam slammed hard several more times before wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding himself as deep as he could go. He came hard and Y/N’s body jerked with another small orgasm s she felt his cum explode inside her.

After what seemed like hours, Sam slowly pulled himself from her. Y/N whimpered at the loss and bit her lip, still feeling the euphoria washing over her. He laid down beside her and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her head and sighing contentedly. They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, hopeful for their future.


End file.
